Secret Weapon
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione tells of what she is working on to defeat the Dark Lord. Part 21 to Someone To Turn To


**Part 21 to Someone To Turn To**

**Sorry it took so long to put this one out.**

**I don't have a computer anymore because it broke down. I don't know how long I will be able to put these stories out now. Unless if you all want to wait or if someone would like to continue and take over or something I would be more than happy. Let me know. I'm really sorry but I will try my best to put them out if anything.**

* * *

Hermione searched frantically for her baby. She ran outside hyperventilating thinking the worst. She had her hand on her head going in circles feeling like she was about to faint.

"Baby…" she breathed out hard and she heard a voice from the distance.

"See? Mummy would love these." Hermione heard from afar as she paused in her tracks. "I think she likes purple." Hermione heard a familiar voice. She ran to the side of the hotel and there she saw Draco carrying Nathaniel while picking flowers near a small pond. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God!" Hermione said instantly grabbing her son away.

"Hermione! Me and Nathaniel were-"

"How could you?!" Hermione cut him off furious. "I was about to have a panic attack!" she screamed almost to the brink of tears from being so worried and being so pissed.

"Hermione…" Draco softly said

"Stay away from me!" Hermione yelled and she stomped back into the hotel. She placed Nathaniel in the bed and she started to pack him up hastly. She wasn't sure if she can trust Draco. This just scared the crap out of her. The door of the room flung open and Draco walked inside with bags in his hands and he quickly dropped them looking confused.

"Hermione?! What's wrong?" Draco asked trying to grab her arms but she kept pushing him away.

"I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you weren't here! I thought you might have….you might have…." she said gasping for air holding her hair. She may have exaggerated a bit but she was in no condition to lose track of her son especially now and she just had the panic of her life.

"Hermione, sit down. Please just breath." he said and she hunched over and cried. "I am so, so sorry. I-I didn't mean to worry you. I just thought I would let you rest and spend quality time with Nathaniel and buy you some clothes since you didn't have any. And-and I bought you some food." he said pointing to bags and some take out showing her where he was and what he was doing. Hermione calmed down a bit with her face feeling so hot. Draco looked at her with a pouty face. He was trying to do something good and he didn't now it would enrage Hermione. He felt like he did something wrong.

"I'm just so scared." she said and she leaned into his arms.

"I know. I know. I told you that you can trust me though. Remember? I would _never_ do anything to Nathaniel or you…._never_." he said and she sighed deeply. After a bit, she calmed down. She had never been so scared for her baby. "Cheap hotel didn't have any room service. I was gonna call them to the room but they only had a continental breakfast and-and I know how nasty their breakfast is and I thought it would be better to get you something from the restaurant down the street. I-I didn't…." Draco said in a soft voice thinking what he did was wrong. Hermione looked at him and saw that he was trying. She put an arm around him and held him. "I would've left a note but I wanted to surprise you. I thought I would be back before you woke up." he said looking down. Hermione felt bad now for over reacting. She grabbed his hand and held in in her trembling hands.

"I'm sorry. I just panicked. With everything going on I just…" she said softly while sighing. Nathaniel was babbling on the bed and she turned to him. "He's just my everything and…" she said and she sat next to him kissing him. If anything ever happened to her baby, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Here. Eat." Draco said handing her a platter of eggs and pancakes. She gave him a soft smile and she ate it like she hasn't eaten in days. She just had the terror of her life. After a while, she calmed down and Draco took care of the baby.

- - -

Hours later and still in the hotel, Draco tried to find a plan to take care of his baby and girl. Hermione was a bit bored watching the few TV channels the hotel had. Muggle hotels suck but they had to stay undercover because anyone can recognize them. She finally turned off the TV and she threw the remote aside. She looked at her sleeping baby and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She looked up at Draco reading in the corner under the lamp while chewing on a pen cap looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as his head shot up from the book. He sighed and closed the book and put it on the desk.

"Were gonna have to leave from here soon enough. They will find us." he said bluntly while packing the stuff he bought for Hermione and the baby. It wasn't much but just some clothes for her and some baby things.

"I-I thought we'd be safe here." Hermione said sitting up looking at Draco.

"No. You are not. They will come after you and then they will come after me for my disloyalty." he said running his fingers through his white blonde hair. Hermione looked at him weirdly. Something popped in her head now.

"Why were you after me in the first place?" she then asked curiously. She never knew why. Draco looked up at her and she crossed her arms demanding an answer.

"What?" Draco asked trying to avoid the question and act like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why were you after me? Why not Harry Potter? I thought he was Voldemort-"

"Shh. Don't say his name!" Draco said in a hushed tone.

"I mean….You-Know-Who's greatest enemy." Hermione said. Draco sighed and took his shirt off to get comfortable.

"Harry Potter _is_ his greatest enemy. That is _his_ own task. They gave me _my_ own task to complete my Death Eater training and…." he said looking up at her. She sat down next to him for comfort. He was getting uncomfortable with the subject but he needed to tell her the truth. "They told me that you were gonna be a threat to the Dark Side. You were gonna discover a new…weapon to use against the Dark Lord." Draco said. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. She paused for a bit and she looked around nibbling on her lower lip.

"How did they know?" Hermione suddenly asked with her lip trembling a bit. Draco looked at her and wondered if she actually was making a sort of weapon.

"D…umm…..my-my father said that a new prophecy had emerged and …that's what it was." Draco softly mentioned to her. Hermione sighed deeply and she looked around. "Are you?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head in disbelief and she got up. She went to the baby's bag and she pulled out a small container with liquid in it. Draco looked at it and when he reached for it she pulled it back. "What is that?" he asked. Hermione held the potion between her thumb and index finger.

"Its something I've been working on for months. Its not a weapon, per se….more like an booster but might as well be a weapon. I was trying to study to become a Healer and I've been studying mixture of potions and antidotes and I came up with this… It's not complete but…I know what I'm trying to make and I know what you are talking about." she said as Draco inspected the small bottle. He furrowed his eyebrows at the small container. How can this be the weapon she is working on? How can this little thing be so destructive? "It is a magic enhancer." she said and he scoffed.

"What?" he asked with a smirk thinking that it was nothing. Hermione put on a serious face and he looked down. "Sorry." he said taking her serious now.

"Just a few drops of this into a person's mouth will summon the extreme curse or charm they speak." she said and he looked at her.

"Sooooo….. basically like a muggle _steroid_ for…._wizards_?" he asked questionly.

"It does nothing to the body. It will just make curses, charms and other spells become an extreme incantation. _Very_ powerful stuff….a few more kicks and you can beat the Dark Lord himself with one spell." she said and Draco sighed deeply.

"Wow…" he said. Such a simple potion can do so much damage. "Is it not done?" he asked looking at it.

"No…not yet. It took me about 8 months to make this. I say another couple of months, it will be complete." she sighed hoping it would work. Hermione was a very smart girl. No one ever thought of such a potion until her crazy experiments led her to the idea. Draco and she stood silent for a bit looking at the potion. Draco had to kill her for that but now...it can be used for good and to save the wizarding world. It would take a while though. They needed a safe place to stay until the potion was complete. Would they be able to stay off the Death Eater radar for long?


End file.
